Power Rangers Warrior I
by Naruto 31
Summary: The new evil of Saturn son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed has come to the moon base to take over the Earth. You could help the new Red Ranger and Zordon II save Earth with Alpha VIII! all apps closed.
1. Quest for the Red Ranger part 1 of 3

Saturn looked upon the moon base of his mother and father. This was where they failed again and again. Time after time. Well the Power Rangers have not been formed yet.

" Goldar II come here. I will make some Time Gears to send to Earth to terrorize Earth you shall lead them down," said Saturn.

" Yes my lord," said Goldar.

There was a lot of lighting in the circle used to summon Time Gears. Time Gears looked like people made from Tin(Sn) other then that and the fact they have red eyes and no hair they looked normal. They formed up into twenty even groups of thirty. Saturn pointed at the first group. Goldar II took that group down to earth while the others spread out throughout the base. They better do some damage if they take that much power Saturn thought. 

Anthony Hart was at home doing his homework. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a blue T-shirt, black jeans, and Sneakers. He is into playing the trumpet, and reading.

Once he finished his homework he went for a walk. When he was teleported into a flash of blue light. He was standing in a dark room. He was looking for a light switch when he bumped into someone.

" Watch it. Who are you anyway?" said the person.

" Name is Anthony but my friends call me Tony. What about you?"

" My name is Diana Black you can call me Diana. Nice to meet you."

" Hi my name is Christopher Blade," said Christopher.

Well the talking begin between the group as they all stared talking and wandering what they were there for. It was weird to Anthony how they all ended up here at the same time. Then the lights turned on reveling who was who.

Christopher had tall, lanky yet toned, brown eyes dark brown hair 5,12 always had bed hair. He was wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans and a fedora. He was very surprised to find out who was who. They all went to the same school. The five of them new each other very little, and yet here they were talking like old pals.

Jessica Johnson had not spoken, but was there none the less was surprised at everyone there at the time. She had Long curly blonde hair, light blue eyes, slightly tan skin, and tall. She was wearing Pink blouse, Knee length White skirt, pink ballet flats, White flower hair piece and numerous White and silver bracelets. She was as shocked to see everyone as much as the next guy.

Ashley Cahane was like everyone else shocked. She was wearing white jean jacket, Jeans and a colored t-shirt. She was also had a neackleace that had written Argentum( is Latin for Silver). She was looking around when suddenly a robot walked in mumbling.

" Hello to all of you my name is Zordon II or Zordon the Second you have all been called here because your skills," said Zordon, " You are to become Power Rangers but first we need your help to find the Red Ranger who will give you the power."

" So how do we find him exactly?" asked Dina to which everyone agreed.

" Alpha give them the communicators. Rangers this is Alpha VII or Alpha Seven."

" Hello Rangers here are the communicators. They have been built to detect energy from the morphing grid," Alpha VII.

" Now we will send you back home come here tomorrow after school.


	2. Quest for the Red Ranger part 2 of 3

They went to school together the next day. They were thinking about they duties as Power Rangers and secretly scanning everyone at school to see who could be the Red Ranger. They went to their respective classes for the morning. Dina was in math next to Alexander Oliver or Alex as he liked being called.

He always wore a Red Shirt an Black Jeans at about 5'11. His hair was black like Tommy's. In fact he looked almost exactly like Tommy. He was really good at science. Which everyone found weird.

During math they had a test and soon it was lunch. After lunch Alex had to leave for an hour. He got a research study lab that works in Biology Tech, about three blocks from the school.

After Alex left a new s feed came on. It Was Showing Time Gears attacking Bio Tech. The Rangers sat an watched. They had a bad feeling about it.

" Wait what was that Red Flash," Dina asked. The others shrugged.

" Hey," said a Red Suited Figure, " you picked the wrong day for a fight!"

" Wait that's the Red Ranger!" the Rangers at school said.

" With the Might of a Tiger!" yelled the Red Ranger.

They all sat watching the fight. They were shocked to see how good he was. Time Gears were falling left an right. After they were gone (only ten fought) the Red Ranger Disappeared in a Red Flash.

After Alex returned from work they all left. The Rangers ( except the Red Ranger as they were still looking for him) went to the command center. They teleported in a flash of multicolored light.

" Hello Rangers we detected the Morph of the Red Ranger so did you find him?" asked Zordon.

" No," they all said. Anthony added, " I do have three guess who it could be. One is Alex. Second is Sebastian King. The third and final one is Kayla Rider." The others nodded as all three had connections to the grid.

" But why did Alex show up like a flare an the coms?" they all asked.

" Have you heard of Dr. Oliver or Tommy?" asked Zordon.

" You mean the original Green Ranger," Anthony.

" Yes he is known as the greatest Powers Ranger of all time," he said, "but his last Ranger form was the Black Dino Ranger."

They sat completing what they found out. Why was this information disturbing them. It might mean Alex was likely to be the Red Ranger. It could also be a disaster at the same time they would had.

**Ok I want everyone to give me nine monsters to use in the next chapter This is not first come first serve if I like your monster they will be used. **


	3. Quest for the Red Ranger part 3 of 3

Saturn was not happy to so the least. The Red Ranger stopped an attack that would doom Earth. The act did however gift Saturn the data need to form a Monster. One who would only require a simple spell. He instructed the Time Gears to bring him an Aardonyx.

Meanwhile the Rangers were at stores scanning for the Red Ranger. They were all getting very frustrated. It had been near a month since they first meet Zordon II and Alpha VII. It was tiring work an the worse part was the attacks were spontaneous so they could not predict them.

The Red Ranger was fighting his best to keep Earth in one peace. The job was one he was getting used to. Fight win and leave before you demorph. That is a part of the job. Keeping secrets. Not something he was proud of.

Zordon II was trying with Alapha's help determain where the next attack will be. To get the others to that location Asp. This to was going on to try an get a fix on where going next he might be.

Zordon sent out a call to the Rangers who where hunting for the Red Ranger. They had found out that Saturn was going to use a Dinosaur to form a monster. The Rangers were scared at this possibility.

" Alpha bring up the Hollow files," said Zordon II.

" Right away Zordon!"answered Alpha VII.

" **Name:**

Aardonyx (Greek for "earth claw"); pronounced ARD-oh-nix

**Habitat:**

Woodlands of southern Africa

**Historical Period:**

Early Jurassic (195 million years ago)

**Size and Weight:**

About 20 feet long and 1,000 pounds

**Diet:**

Plants

**Distinguishing Characteristics:**

Long neck and tail; long, low-slung body

**About Aardonyx:**

Only "diagnosed" in 2009 based on two juvenile skeletons, Aardonyx was an early example of a prosauropod-the plant-eating precursors of the huge sauropods of the late Jurassic period. What makes Aardonyx important from an evolutionary perspective is that it seemed to pursue a mostly bipedal lifestyle, dropping occasionally to all fours to feed (or perhaps mate). As such, it captures an "intermediate" stage between the lighter, bipedal herbivorous dinosaurs of the early and middle Jurassic periods and the heavier, quadrupedal plant eaters that evolved later. This file is propertiy of Bio Tech Alexander Oliver Research Project #1," the Hollow Reader said. Then ended its activation, but print what it had just said which Alpha VII took to a storage cabinet.

How did Zordon know this? How was it possible to bring back this Aardonyx? They had to get the Ranger power fast to stop this thing.

Indeed as the went back to find the Red Ranger. Saturn already had his Time Gears holding an egg. The Clone DNA from Bio Tech and cloned. Now Saturn was weving spells to make the DNA as strong and long lasting as the real ones were. He also laid down spells to bond it to a Time Gear when it hached. He also put one more spell on it to speed up its haching.

The Rangers were walking home when the second group of Time Gears attacked them. This surprised them. They jumped back in surprise. One Time Gear lept at Dina. She flipped and kick it to the ground.

Three others came at her. Anthony punched one an kick another at the same time. Anthony jumped an tornado kicked two to the ground. Jessica Johnson pushed two away from her.

Alex fliped in to a circle of ten. Flip kicking one then tornodo Kicking another. He puch an in the chest an sparks came out.

" Hey looks like I crashed a party," Alex said, " sorry to hide this." he taped his belt buckle once the opened it to revile a coin with a Tiger on it. He also pulled a key out of his pocket with a hole just the size of the coin. He put the coin in the keys hole.

His watch changed into a Tigers head that was red with black stripes. He stood there with the key by his side in his hand. The watch was in the same position.

" Ready!" he shouted, " Power of the Beast Within," his arms moved so his Tigers head was in front of his body ponit torward the sky, " Call to the Ferice Tiger!" when he said this he put the key in the slot on the side of the Tigers head, and turned it.

Running in a jungle with a Red Tiger with black stripes then he jumped the Tiger jumped on his back. It then enveloped him in a suit. The helmt looked like the head of the Tiger with its mouth open with fanges on top the visor and on botom. His Chest to his wast had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. His legs also had stripes going down them. His arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power Rangers Warrior I Red Tiger Ranger!"


	4. The Teams First Monster

Saturn was not in a good mood. The whole second group of time gears was destroyed by Alex The Red Tiger Ranger. This led to Saturn beinging in a very bad mood. Of course he had an idea of how to destroy Alex.

" Goldar bring me the Memory Sphere!" Saturn yelled.

" Right away sir!" Goldar answerd bring him a white sphere. Saturn held it an closed his eyes. Reviewing his mothers ( Ritias' ) first monster used that faced the original Rangers.

" _The Angel Grove Youth Center is hosting the Cultural Food Festival, with all the profits going to fund construction of playground equipment at the local preschool and day care center. Everything seems to go well, until Bulk and Skull turn it into a food fight._

_Witnessing the chaos through her telescope, an ill Rita comes up with an idea. She orders Finster to create a ravenous pig monster. Finster complains that he did create one, but it isn't his best work, but Rita overrules him. The Pudgy Pig is sent down to Earth and immediate begins its mission to consume the entire food supply on the planet._

_At the Youth Center, the Ranger teens try to stop the madness created by Bulk and Skull, with little success. Only Mr. Caplan's shouting ends the madness. He orders Jason to clean up the mess beafore leaving, presumably to dry out his wet toupee. As the people exit, the Rangers' communicators go off, indicating Zordon needs them at the Command Center._

_After teleporting to the Command Center, Zordon debriefs them on the Pudgy Pig's actions. The Rangers morph to the monster's location and attempt to battle it, but the monster swallows their Power Weapons and sends them spinning in a vortex which lands them in Angel Grove Park._

_While the Rangers were caught in the vortex, the pig made his way to the Youth Center terrifying the people there and eating everything he can get his hands on. However when passes by a table labeled "HOT" he tosses the stuff aside. After vanishing, the Rangers arrive only to find the place more of a mess than before. Trini notices that the food at the "HOT" booth was untouched, which leads the group to speculate that spicy foods are the monster's weakness._

_They morph and teleport to the food packing plant where they lure the pig with food, and then trick him into eating a spicy radish, which makes the pig vomit almost everything it consumed, including the Power Weapons. The pig is eventually destroyed by the Power Blaster, which makes Rita extremely angry at Finster._

_The Rangers return to the still messy Youth Center where receive a congratulatory call form Zordon. Alpha, who earlier volunteered to help with the food festival, teleports three trays of hero sandwiches to the Rangers. Mr. Caplan enters and apologizes to the teens for falsely accusing them of starting the food fight. He also happily reports that despite the insanity caused by both Bulk and Skull and Rita, they almost have enough money to pay for the playground equipment. Trini offers him a sandwich but charges him $20. Since he never had lunch, he relents and pays up. Ignoring Billy's warning, he takes bite of a sandwich which had a spicy radish dangling from it. He reacts to it and demands water. Kimberly hands a pitcher of water. He drinks it but most of it ended up on his head, and made his toupee fall off. He admits that it was "a little hot...but not bad!" They all laugh._"

He decided to use this " Pudgy Pig" monster aganest them. He went to the circle and summoned it. Lighting bounced around as a clone of it came from the past.

" I am ready to serve you lord Saturn," Pudgy Pig said. Saturn smiled.

Meanwhile on Earth Alex was at the Comand Center getting ready to deliver the Power to the other Rangers. He had known that they had been chosen to have the Power to aid him. He ask them if they were ready to take up the duties of the Power Rangers Warrior I.

" Put your hands on mine," he instructed them. " I Alex the Red Ranger give you the Power. You shall use it to only battle Saturn an his forces. You will have to agree to house the Power of your inner spirits."

" We do," they said.

" Anthony you shall be silent like the owl. Dina quick like the snake. Jessica you shall be strong as the lion. Christopher graceful as the Eagle. Ashley you shall be like the Harpy Eagle."

An alarm sound at that monment. They all turned. They were all eager to use this new power and to morph. They taped their belts once then opened them to revieal a coin with their respectful animals on them.

" Ready?" Alex ask.

" Ready!" they shouted, " Power of the Beast Within," ( Alex is morphing first ) his arms moved so his Tigers head was in front of his body ponit torward the sky, " Call to the Fierce Tiger!" when he said this he put the key in the slot on the side of the Tigers head, and turned it.

Running in a jungle with a Red Tiger with black stripes then he jumped the Tiger jumped on his back. It then enveloped him in a suit. The helmt looked like the head of the Tiger with its mouth open with fanges on top the visor and on botom. His Chest to his wast had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. His legs also had stripes going down them. His arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power of the Beast Within," Anthony said, " Call to the Slient Owl!" his arms moved so his Owls head was in front of his body ponit torward the sky when he said this he put the key in the slot on the side of the Owls head, and turned it.

Anthony ran with a Blue Owl beside him. He jumped and the Owl flew up on his back. It then enveloped him in a suit. The helmt looked like the head of the Owl with its beak open with on top the visor and on bottom. His Chest to his waist had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. His legs also had stripes going down them. His arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power of the Beast Within," Dina said, " Call to the Quick Snake!" her arms moved so his Snakes head was in front of her body ponit torward the sky, and she put the key in the slot on the side of the Snakes head, and turned it.

Running in a jungle with a Yellow Snake with beside her then she jumped the Snake jumped on his back. It then enveloped her in a suit. The helmt looked like the head of the Snake with its mouth open with fanges on top the visor. Her Chest to his wast had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. Her legs also had stripes going down them. Her arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power of the Beast Within," Jessica said, " Call to the Great Lion !"

Running in a jungle with a Pink Lion with beside her then she jumped the Lion jumped on his back. It then enveloped her in a suit. The helmt looked like the head of the Lion with its mouth open with fanges on top the visor and bottom. Her Chest to his wast had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. Her legs also had stripes going down them. Her arms also had stripes going down them.

Christopher, " Call to the Eagle."

Ashley, " Call to the Harpy Eagle."

They morphed into they respective colora ( Christopher was Black with no stripes, Ashley was Silvier with no stripes). They teleported to the location to find Pudgy Pig causing destroction. He was breacking in and eating everythin that he could. His miision was to draw out the Rangers and fight.

**A/n**__**There will be a two to three chapter special March 5****th****. You guys need to submit so monsters to I only plan on using three to five monsters from the original series. Plus I read a lot of them on here Power Rangers Cyber for instance. Last time I check you do not stop at zords. I am not the only one that probably thinks the story is not good because you do not explain what time period nor how Billy is still alive.**


	5. Tiger Power

" Guys this is going to be tough," Alex said. Pudgy Pig sent the time gears after the Rangers. Alex jumped an kick one into two others sendenig up sparks. One tried to punch him so he droped an cartweeled behind it an triped it. Double kicking two more takeing them down for the count.

Anthony punched three down. Fliped over one an kicked it in the back. He ducked an punched four of them down for the count. Kicking another in the face. He ducked under two that ened up puching each other.

Dina true to hear animal. Struck fast she kick an puched five down two minutes. She ducked under ones' fist an then kicked it in the backwards to avoid an attack then a quick punch to the stomouch.

Jessica was having a bit more trouble. It still was a prety simple task to so the Time Gears. Double kicking three of them. A quick punch to one qrabin one arms swing it into others.

Christopher was an great fighter. He kicked one down then punched one down. He spin kicked two Time Gears. He then had an idea.

" Alex do we have any wepons like the originals?" Christopher said.

" Yes tap your belt with two fingers once then take out your coins throw it in the air and say ' Harpy Eagle Double Pistols Ashley'," said Alex.

" Okay!" answered Ashley. She followed Alex instructions. " Harpy Eagle Double Pistols!"

The wepons appeared in holsters. She pulled them out. She dogged a kick. She fired at two of of the Time Gears. Jumping and fireing mad at them. They were not prepeared for the wepons.

Alex taped his with two fingers an then took out the coins. Throwing them up he summned two swords striped to his back. He stood there.

" Tiger Dual Swords!" Alex said as he drew his swords. " Hey Pig."

Alex dogged and swong one sword to Pugy Pigs chest the other in a swift follow up down motion. He kick the Pig and Swong the swords at the same time. He had the Pig on the ropes.

" Hydrogen Spell #1!" yelled Saturn though Pudgy Pig. He then swong the spell wich cause all the Rangers to fall downwith sparks comeing from there armor. Alex stood up both swords in hand. " What?" Pudgy Pig asked suprisded.

" Unleash the Power of the Tiger!" Alex shouted. He swong his swords so fast Redd Energy came off of them. Then he went to stab and a glowing Red tiger jumped at Pudgy Pig.

" No!" the monster said. Saturn said the exact same thing. How had his plan failed. He realeaxed a little. The Rangers would not enjoy their victory.

" Make this monster grow!" he yelled an threw a wand down to Earth that he got from a wand making device. It landed where the remains of the Pudgy Pig were. Pudgy Pig got thrity storys tall.

" Try to beat me now Rangers," he tanted.


	6. Two Zords

" Ha! You can't win now Rangers," Pudgy said.

" Zordon send me the control dagger now!" Alex said. It apered in his hand, " Tiger Zord now!"

A giant Red Tiger was running down the street. Alex jumped in. He held the dagger in front of him. He taped his belt to get the tigher coin to put in the top part of the dagger.

" Tiger Spin Strike!" Alex commanded the Zord. It jumped up and turned in to a ball. It then hit Pudgy Pig. " Tiger Claw Slap." It slaped the monster. " Christopher send me your coin."

" Alright!" Christopher said. He taped his belt and though it to Alex.

" Eagle Zord!" Alex summoned sticking the coin in the second hole in the dagger.

Christopher jumped in his Zord. He looked around. The zord had to use the Dagger Alex was holding. Alex had a plan. Then he saw the sword feture.

" Tiger Warrior Mode!" Alex said ( It is like the White Tiger zords' Warrior mode without the sword).

" Hey Alex can we combine?" Christopher asked.

" Yeah are you ready?" Alex asked.

" Yeah!"

" Combine Tiger Warrior Flight Mode!"

The Eagle zord landed on the back of the Tiger Warrior mode.


	7. Fire ball Finsher

After the fight with Pudgy the next day it was pretty normal. Alex went to work and the others went to the command center. They were talking about how Alex was possibly the best Power Ranger since Tommy.

It was pretty quite but not all was well as Saturn was ticked. He lost a monster to one ranger but he would not make that mistake again. He was careful. He was in a rage.

" Goldar II get in here!" Saturn yelled.

" Yes my lord," Goldar II answered.

" I want you to send a group of time Gears to collect some Storm Energy to make a new monster. You will lead them down. Now Go!"

" Yes sir!" Goldar II ran quickly to get the Time Gears. He then ran down to Earth to a storm just above the city where the Rangers lived. The Time Gears Worked as fast as the could.

Zordon II detected them and called the Rangers and teleported them to the loction. They all morphed exept Alex because he was at work. No one new what Alexs' work was but it must have been important.

Goldar II drew his sword and attacked the Rangers. He and the Time Gears fled back to Saturn with the Storm Energy. Saturn took it an then laid a spell upon it.

" Turn this into fear! Come forth Cerauno!" command Saturn as the monster rose out of the Energy. Saturn looked a examined his creation. " You will go to Earth tomorrow an wreck havoc."

" As my lord commands it will be done!" Cerauno said with excitement. Cerauno looked like blue frankenstein-like monster with two mini-electric towers coming out of its shoulder blade with his left arm being made completely out of moving wind.

The next day during school the princible come on. The intercom , the incensement said the school was canceled due to a monster attack and to leave the building , the teens hid. They then teleported to the scene.

" Hey ugly!" Alex said, " Ready?"

" Ready!" They all yell, " Power of the Beast within ( Alex first) his arms moved so his Tigers head was in front of his body point toward the sky, " Call to the Fierce Tiger!" when he said this he put the key in the slot on the side of the Tigers head, and turned it.

Running in a jungle with a Red Tiger with black stripes then he jumped the Tiger jumped on his back. It then enveloped him in a suit. The helmet looked like the head of the Tiger with its mouth open with fangs on top the visor and on bottom. His Chest to his wast had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. His legs also had stripes going down them. His arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power of the Beast Within," Anthony said, " Call to the Silent Owl!" his arms moved so his Owls head was in front of his body point toward the sky when he said this he put the key in the slot on the side of the Owls head, and turned it.

Anthony ran with a Blue Owl beside him. He jumped and the Owl flew up on his back. It then enveloped him in a suit. The helm looked like the head of the Owl with its beak open with on top the visor and on bottom. His Chest to his waist had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. His legs also had stripes going down them. His arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power of the Beast Within," Dina said, " Call to the Quick Snake!" her arms moved so his Snakes head was in front of her body ponit torward the sky, and she put the key in the slot on the side of the Snakes head, and turned it.

Running in a jungle with a Yellow Snake with beside her then she jumped the Snake jumped on his back. It then enveloped her in a suit. The helmet looked like the head of the Snake with its mouth open with fanges on top the visor. Her Chest to his waist had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. Her legs also had stripes going down them. Her arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power of the Beast Within," Jessica said, " Call to the Great Lion !"

Running in a jungle with a Pink Lion with beside her then she jumped the Lion jumped on his back. It then enveloped her in a suit. The helmet looked like the head of the Lion with its mouth open with fangs on top the visor and bottom. Her Chest to his wast had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. Her legs also had stripes going down them. Her arms also had stripes going down them.

Christopher, " Call to the Eagle."

Ashley, " Call to the Harpy Eagle."

They morphed into they respective colors ( Christopher was Black with no stripes, Ashley was Silver with no stripes). Cerauno looked at the morphed Rangers. Alex stood taping his belt with two fingers once. The opened it and took out the coins. Throwing them up he summoned two swords striped to his back. He stood there.

" Tiger Dual Swords!" Alex said as he drew his swords. He held them in front of him in a ready stance. " Charge!" Alex yelled. He rushed forward slashing two Time Gears down. He blocked one with one sword and striked at one with the other one cutting it.

Anthony kicked fliped one and punched another in the face. He fliped back kicking two more. He punched one. He side fliped another three.

Dina puched two in the face then fliped over one to make another hit it knocking both out. She dodged and kicked one. She stricked two with a tornado kick. She dodged two more the fliped over top of them making them take out there comrades.

Jessica jumped and kicked four down at once. She turned and kicked one. Jumping high in the air she drop kicked another.

Christopher took three down with a side kick. He drove under ones fist to tackle one. Getting that one in a full nealson knocked the others out with it. He then threw it to Ashley.

She caught it and turned around and around with it knocking the Time Gears out. Then every one gathered to face Cerauno. Alex went over to slice him with both swords at once. He hit Cerauno in his chest as sparks went flying.

" Hey Alex what about my wepon?" asked Anthony.

" Tap your belt once and throw the coin in the and shout Owl Ax," Alex answered.

" Cool," as Anthony followed Alexs instructions. He swung his ax down striking Cerauno in the shoulder. Then Ashley summoned her Harpy Eagle Double Pistols. She fired three times all hiting Cerauno.

Saturn saw this as a loseing battle he was getting mad. His monster would lose again. He went to the wand making device. He got one then aganled it down to Earth.

" Make this monster grow!" he said as he threw it down. Cerauno grew thirty stories tall.

" Make a Storm brew!" Cerauno commanded. And one began. The Rangers looked.

Christoper looked at Alex. Alex nooded.

" Zordon send me the control dagger now!" Alex said. It appeared in his hand, " Tiger Zord, Eagle Zord," as Christoper tossed his coin and Alex put it in the second hole and Alex put his in the first hole. They both jumped into their Zords.

" Tiger Warrior Mode!" Alex said ( It is like the White Tiger zords' Warrior mode without the sword). " Are you ready?"

" Yeah!" Christopher said.

" Combine Tiger Warrior Flight Mode!" Alex yelled.

The Eagle zord landed on the back of the Tiger Warrior mode. The Tiger Warrior flew up and punched Cerauno in the chest. Sparks flew. Cerauno directed a lighting bolt at the Tiger Warrior striking it. Alex went to the back of the combo Zord and picked up a key.

" Fire Ball Finsher!" He shouted. The Tiger Warriors arm threw a giant bowling ball the lighted on fire striking Cerauno.

" Yeah!" they all cheered.


	8. Tiger Fury

The next week was peaceful. Not to say that Saturn was not planing something. Up in the Moon Base of his Father and mother he thought. Pudgy pig was one of their monsters so way not make an other. One more suited to the task.

He look at the egg. It was close to hatching. He would make two monsters he had decided. All that was left was to review.

" Goldar bring me the Memory Sphere!" Saturn shouted.

" Right away Master!" Golder II said as he huried off to get it. He got an Saturn closed his eyes and focused on Ritas' second monster.

" _While at the Youth Center, Trini reveals her fear of heights as Jason attempts to climb a rope. Meanwhile, Billy enters, revealing his invention, the Communicator. Its purpose was to allow communication between the Command Center and the Rangers, but it would appear it had another unintended function; Billy accidentally tapped into the Command Center's teleportation module, giving the communicators the ability to teleport the Rangers to and from the Command Center. Alpha takes Billy's communicator to make adjustments to it so the teleportation function works more smoothly._

_Meanwhile, on the moon, Rita Repulsa intends to trap the Rangers in the same type of time warp she trapped Zordon in years ago. Using a device modeled after a space shuttle created by Baboo, she launches it to Earth, and sends the monster Bones in as well. Her plan is to open a hole in time, and use Bones to throw the Rangers in, trapping them in a manner similar to Zordon._

_While Zordon analyzes the time device, the Rangers are sent to investigate Putty activity. They are discovered while hiding, however. Kimberly wants to morph, but Jason refuses, stating that they have orders from Zordon to only use their powers when necessary. He then orders Billy and Trini to split from the rest of the group to spread out the Putty attack force. Billy then splits from Trini, heading uphill while Trini runs in a different direction, splitting the Patrollers' attack force further._

_Trini manages to escape the Putties following her, but she screams at Billy to come down from the rocks he has climbed, worried he will fall. But the more pressing danger is the Putty following him; Billy has not yet learned to fight outside of his morphed form. With the rest of the group separated from them and fighting off the main force of Rita's Putties, Trini soon realizes there's no help coming. To worsen matters, Billy's nervousness causes him to drop his Power Morpher. With no morpher or communicator, Billy screams for help._

_Trini manages to overcome her fear of heights as Billy is nearly pushed from a cliff by the Putty. Finally making it to the top, she tricks the Putty into throwing itself off the cliff, then the two rejoin the rest of the Rangers. The putties are defeated, and Billy (off screen) reclaims his Morpher. Zordon congratulates the Rangers and informs them that Rita has sent Bones down to the amusement park. The Rangers morph to intercept the creature._

_Bones traps the Rangers in a Time Warp dimension, though it doesn't appear to be the same glass tube as Zordon's. It then attacks the Rangers with the aid of several skeleton henchmen, and the Rangers respond by defending themselves with their Blade Blasters in sword mode. Meanwhile, Squatt and Baboo bring a bomb into the dimension to destroy the time device and trap the Rangers forever. The Rangers manage to blast Bones until he falls apart, but he begins to reform. Billy realizes that the head must be destroyed, so he grabs the head before it can reattach itself, and passes it to Trini who throws it into a chasm full of magma._

_In response, Rita sends down a second monster, this one Zord-sized. It lifts Jason out of the Time Warp, and contrary to intent, Squatt and Baboo's bomb actually blows the rangers out of the dimension, freeing them. Jason escapes the monster's grip by blasting it in the eye, then summons the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Jason makes quick work of the creature, and Rita develops a migrane."_

He decided to use this " Bones " monster against them at a later date. He went to the circle and summoned it. Lighting bounced around as a clone of it came from the past.

" I am ready to serve you lord Saturn," Bones said. Saturn smiled.

" You shall remain here in stasis until I call on you," Saturn comanded.

" As you wish," Bones said as he walked off.

The rangers were enjoying a peaceful day. So far Saturn had not sent anything agansit them so all was good. Of course that was for now. They wanted to take some time and forget they have a job.

To be normal for one day. Saturn had the one thing they did not like. In fact Alex was working late on something.

" I got a notice on the wolf," Alex told them. That did not help them figure out anything.

Meanwhile Saturn was creating another monster to confont the rangers. Lighting bounced around the circle as he created the next monster. When it was done it said,

" I am ready to serve you lord Saturn," Beast Tamer said. Saturn smiled.

The rangers seen the monster on the news. They ran to the site.

" Ready?" Alex asked.

" Ready!" They all shouted.

" " Power of the Beast within ( Alex first) his arms moved so his Tigers head was in front of his body point toward the sky, " Call to the Fierce Tiger!" when he said this he put the key in the slot on the side of the Tigers head, and turned it.

Running in a jungle with a Red Tiger with black stripes then he jumped the Tiger jumped on his back. It then enveloped him in a suit. The helmet looked like the head of the Tiger with its mouth open with fangs on top the visor and on bottom. His Chest to his wast had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. His legs also had stripes going down them. His arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power of the Beast Within," Anthony said, " Call to the Silent Owl!" his arms moved so his Owls head was in front of his body point toward the sky when he said this he put the key in the slot on the side of the Owls head, and turned it.

Anthony ran with a Blue Owl beside him. He jumped and the Owl flew up on his back. It then enveloped him in a suit. The helm looked like the head of the Owl with its beak open with on top the visor and on bottom. His Chest to his waist had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. His legs also had stripes going down them. His arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power of the Beast Within," Dina said, " Call to the Quick Snake!" her arms moved so his Snakes head was in front of her body point toward the sky, and she put the key in the slot on the side of the Snakes head, and turned it.

Running in a jungle with a Yellow Snake with beside her then she jumped the Snake jumped on his back. It then enveloped her in a suit. The helmet looked like the head of the Snake with its mouth open with fanges on top the visor. Her Chest to his waist had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. Her legs also had stripes going down them. Her arms also had stripes going down them.

" Power of the Beast Within," Jessica said, " Call to the Great Lion !"

Running in a jungle with a Pink Lion with beside her then she jumped the Lion jumped on his back. It then enveloped her in a suit. The helmet looked like the head of the Lion with its mouth open with fangs on top the visor and bottom. Her Chest to his wast had black stripes going down it with the Roman numeral one ( I ) in the center. Her legs also had stripes going down them. Her arms also had stripes going down them.

Christopher, " Call to the Eagle."

Ashley, " Call to the Harpy Eagle."

They morphed into they respective colors ( Christopher was Black with no stripes, Ashley was Silver with no stripes). Alex summoned his Tiger Dual Swords, and drew them. Beast Tamer was laughing.

" Animal spirits come to me!" Beast Tamer yelled. " So long rangers!".

The rangers all demorphed. Alex was said along with the rangers the next time Beast Tamer appeared they were there. With a plan.

The tiger was attacking Alex. The Owl was after Anthony. The snake was after Dina. The lion after Jessica. The two eagles wer tying to beat their respective Rangers.

" I am not going to fight a piece of me," Alex says. The others quickly repeat what he said. The the animal spirits then turned into coins and the Rangers appered in morph.

" Ready?" Alex asked.

" Ready!" the others said.

Alex stood taping his belt with two fingers once. The opened it and took out the coins. Throwing them up he summoned two swords striped to his back. He stood there.

" Tiger Dual Swords!" Alex said as he drew his swords. He held them in front of him in a ready stance. " Charge!" Alex yelled. He rushed forward slashing Beast Tamer.

" Unleash the spirit of the Tiger!" Alex shouted. He swung his swords so fast Red Energy came off of them. Then he went to stab and a glowing Red Tiger jumped at Beast Tamer.

" No!" the monster said. Saturn said the exact same thing. He went to the wand making device. He got one and then went to the window. " Make this monster grow!"

Beast Tamer grew to thirty stories tall.

" Zordon send me the control dagger now!" Alex yelled. It appeared in his hand. " Tiger Zord!". The red Tiger zord was running though the streets. Alex jumped in, " Tiger Warrior Mode" ( It looks the the white rangers Tiger warrior mode from the orginal series without the sword).

" Tiger Hunt!" Alex said. The zord leaped up and punched Beast Tamer as hard as he could. Beast Tamer exploded as the Rangers cheered.

**But not all is over. Naruto 31 here and this is the first off a three chapter special. Stay tuned and sorry for the wait.**


End file.
